


Music Tastes

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Music, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Georgia wasn’t sure if this was commonplace or not, but she could recall when she first realised she was different.





	Music Tastes

Georgia wasn’t sure if this was commonplace or not, but she could recall when she first realised she was different. It was during the last class of the term and no one was taking it seriously. The teacher had left the room and one of the students was playing music. 

“Any requests?” She called. 

“I do.” Georgia replied, automatically raising her hand. About halfway through the chorus, the teacher returned. 

“What’s this?” He asked, glancing towards Georgia. 

“Just my favourite song. Does it need to be switched off?” 

“No, it’s just… unusual.” 

That was when Georgia knew, she was different. 


End file.
